De como Nueva Roma conoció a Colifa Demencial (una historia breve)
by Lady Mirenkaia
Summary: En el lejano y fantástico mundo de Tyria hay dos clases de héroes. La heroína de la historia que nos convoca en este relato no es ninguna de las dos.


De cómo Nueva Roma conoció a Colifa Demencial (una historia breve)

_by Lady Mirenkaia_

_**o§o§o**_

Disclaimer: los crayones son de Anet, los garabatos son míos.

Summary: En el lejano y fantástico mundo de Tyria hay dos clases de héroes. La heroína de la historia que nos convoca en este relato no es ninguna de las dos.

_**o§o§o**_

En el lejano y fantástico mundo de Tyria hay dos clases de héroes.

Existen aquellos que alcanzan el status de héroe al derrotar al Mal que acosa alguna región de este mundo apartado, generalmente coincidiendo con el continente natal de dicho héroe. Éstos personajes viajan grandes distancias incansablemente en su afán de conquistar la gloria, teniendo que cumplir legendarias misiones, ya sean éstas derrotar grandiosos monstruos, o cumplir el recado de algún mercader de medio pelo que tiene el cadete en licencia (lo cual es más común de lo que uno imaginaría). Luego de ser recompensado con oro, vírgenes y canciones, estos héroes viajan a continentes vecinos para continuar juntando más oro, más vírgenes y más canciones.

Muchos recuerdan las hazañas de estos héroes. No hay lugar en Tyria donde el nombre de Boromiril, Lady Mirenkaia, Ailatan Amornas, Chiruza Claine, Aizeth Lendwild, Luthien Sandstorm, Raise the Knife, por nombrar algunos, no genere un sinfín de alabanzas, llantos emocionados, proposiciones de matrimonio y uno que otro reclamo de paternidad (dicen las malas lenguas que en varios poblados del mar de Jade, si uno grita Jean Luc a viva voz durante las tardes, se pueden escuchar al unísono los suspiros de las mujeres (y de algunos hombres), los insultos de los hombres (y de algunas mujeres) y varios niños del pueblo acudirán al llamado).

La otra clase de héroe no tiene un final tan feliz. Son los héroes que mueren en el cumplimiento del deber. Son quienes luchan junto con los primeros héroes, dan la vida por la causa, pero nunca llegan a ver cumplido el sueño de volver victoriosos a sus tierras. Son los héroes que nacen con una condición que les impide ser rescatados, mediante conjuros de resurrección, de las frías garras de Grenth. Es triste la historia de estos héroes nacidos bajo la estrella NPC. Si lo sabrá el principito Rurik.

La heroína de la historia que nos convoca en este relato no es ninguna de las dos.

Nueva Roma (que no es nuestra heroína) nació en la Isla de Shing Jea, en el austral continente de Cantha. De pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos rasgados, esta monja siempre tuvo claro el propósito de su llegada al mundo de Tyria. Convertirse en Survivor.

O sea, no morir.

Y en este momento hay que hacer una aclaración, porque morir no es morir como uno se lo imagina. En estas tierras, como en tantas otras cosas, existen dos formas de morir. Uno se puede morir, luchando contra una horda de enemigos durante una misión por ejemplo, y uno se muere. Nada más. Un conjuro de resurrección (o el buen amigo el altar), 15% menos de vida y energía, y uno está listo para intentarlo de nuevo o aprender a runnear mejor de ciudad en ciudad. Morir en estos casos equivale a un golpecito de reprimenda en la mano que se olvida en cuanto se pisa la ciudad, al mejor estilo "lo que sucede en zona explorable se queda en la zona explorable".

La otra forma de morir es la que se conoce como Morir. Es cuando los Dioses (y no estoy hablando de los cinco o seis dioses de tres al cuarto que tienen estatuas para cobrar coimas en cada esquina, sino de los verdaderos DIOSES) invocan la presencia del Héroe en la Sagrada Pantalla de Selección de Personaje, y proceden a escribir el Nombre del Héroe y presionar el Enter. Esa es la verdadera Muerte en las tierras de Tyria. Claro que muchos nunca la conocerán, hay ciertos Dioses más misericordiosos que otros, pero hay lugares donde Morir es más común que en otros. Las lejanas Islas de Balthazar son famosas por albergar una gran cantidad de Dioses proclives a esta especie de gatillo fácil. Es bien sabido que a los héroes de extraños nombres que apenas abren los ojos y ya son Nivel 20, los mercaderes de la zona no les dan fiado.

En nuestro caso nos importa la primera forma de morir. Y eso es lo que Nueva Roma (que no es la protagonista de esta historia aunque lo parezca) quería evitar.

Ciertos héroes nacen con un cierto sentido del deber. Nueva Roma nació con el irracional e incomprensible sentido de no morir. A estos héroes se los conocen como Proyecto de Survivor y no son bien recibidos por los demás héroes cuando se forman grupos, motivo por el cual tienen gran tendencia a ser solitarios. Sobre todo si son monjes. A ningún guerrero le gusta arriesgar su vida en el frente de batalla sabiendo que probablemente el encargado de mantenerlo vivo desaparezca en cuanto la pelea se empiece a complicar, condenando a todo el grupo a una muerte segura (por muy intrascendente que esta muerte pueda llegar a ser).

Los survivors son los mayores incomprendidos de Tyria.

Nueva Roma descubrió esta característica suya muy temprano en su carrera como monja. Fue durante la misión con Togo en la Finca del Ministro Cho. El anciano ritualista estaba explicando a sus jóvenes pupilos el funcionamiento de los altares de resurrección y las penalidades de la muerte, cuando desde el fondo del grupo se oyó una delicada voz.

–Yo no me quiero morir.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la pequeña monja con sorpresa. Togo reprimió un suspiro junto con el pensamiento "ya estoy muy viejo para esto" e intentó apaciguar los miedos de aquella hija de Dwayna.

–Querida niña, no tienes nada que temer, morir es algo normal y a todos nos pasa. Es cierto que al principio puede ser algo incómodo y hay personas que manifiestan que resucitan con cierta comezón en…

–Yo no me quiero morir –repitió Nueva Roma. –Nunca –agregó por si quedaban dudas de sus intenciones.

Togo se permitió suspirar esta vez. Tenían un Proyecto de Survivor en la party.

Las buenas costumbres en el armado de los grupos indican que quienes estén en carrera por el título de survivor deben manifestarlo antes de aventurarse en zona explorable (para que el grupo proceda a kickearlo y buscar un reemplazo adecuado, sobre todo si es monje). Decirlo en medio de una cooperativa es un gran no-no para cualquier personaje que aprecie su vida.

Solamente el prestigio y sabiduría del Maestro Togo logró evitar una deserción masiva (si el abandono de tres jugadores se puede llamar masivo) y llevar a feliz término la misión, dedicándose a curar a los demás mientras Nueva Roma conjuraba sucesivas brisas curativas en si misma.

Poco después y a punto de entrar en los jardines de Ran Musu, la party tenía 54% de DP a excepción de la monja, quien ostentaba feliz un 4% de moral, y mientras uno a uno los integrantes abandonaba la party (para nunca volver), Nueva Roma se miraba a si misma y exclamaba:

–Nací para esto.

Poco después de aquella revelación, mientras buscaba algún tipo de orientación para survivors en las carteleras informativas de la Villa de Tsumei, fue que oyó por primera vez de Ella.

Una ritualista misteriosa heredera de una técnica milenaria y secreta para convertirse en survivor.

El continente de Cantha no es famoso precisamente por sus survivors, no como las Llanuras de Jarin en Elona, por lo que en principio Nueva Roma no tomó muy en serio aquel rumor. Pero los días pasaban, y los rumores se multiplicaron.

Dicen que tiene más de mil años.

Dicen que comulga con los espíritus de survivors que están en la Niebla.

Dicen que se baña en sangre de tigres blancos albinos.

Dicen que vive en cumbres nevadas.

Ya con una pista firme a la cual seguir, Nueva Roma compró un mapa de Shing Jea, se calzó sus chancletas de monja y partió rumbo a las altas cumbres nevadas de la isla.

Su aventura no la reunió con la ritualista survivor, pero si con un ogro suicida llamado Yorrt Strongjaw quien, a cambio de una pequeña ayuda con esa molesta cuestión de la muerte honorable, le dio una valiosa información.

–Conozco a quien buscas, humana. Pero ella hace mucho que abandonó estas cumbres rumbo al norte. Así que tomate el buque.

La monja, desconcertada, solo atinó a dar un pasito hacia atrás.

–Literalmente, humana, tomate el buque. Tienes que ir al Puerto de Seitung y tomar un barco hacia Kaineng.

–Ohhhhh. Pero las salidas de la isla están cerradas por la peste.

–Si, es cierto –respondió el ogro. –Pero escuché rumores de que el Maestro Togo está reclutando héroes para viajar hacia el continente para resolver el asunto este de los apestados.

Y así fue como Nueva Roma (que insisto, no es la heroína) ayudó a Togo en la investigación sobre la peste en Zen Daijun (aunque ayudar es una palabra un poco fuerte, sobre todo para una monja survivor, para desgracia de Togo) y se tomó el buque rumbo a Kaineng.

Headmaster Greico recibió a Nueva Roma en su arribo al continente con una larga lista de instrucciones dejadas por el Maestro Togo. Pero mientras cruzaban la plaza del Mercado camino a la puerta del Bazar de Wajjun, nuestra monja se escabulló entre la multitud para salir rumbo a su verdadero destino.

La bulliciosa, cosmopolita, imponente Kaineng City.

Que a decir verdad no es ni bulliciosa, ni cosmopolita, ni imponente. Y con tanto punga dando vueltas por la zona, tampoco pareciera ser el hogar de un survivor. Pero las apariencias a veces engañan, por lo que nuestra no protagonista se avocó a la tarea de buscar pistas para hallar el paradero de la esquiva ritualista.

La leyenda de la ritualista survivor era incluso menos conocida en Kaineng de lo que era en Shing Jea, por lo que encontrar tal información resultó más difícil que curar minions de diez minutos.

Luego de recorrer varias veces los numerosos pisos de la ciudad, Nueva Roma dio con el mercader de tintes de la ciudad, que al parecer era el único que tenía alguna información. Claro que nada es gratis ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente, por lo que la monja terminó con su armadura starter pintadita de negro (gracias a Dwaina por la tía Mirenkaia que mantiene los caprichos de sus novatas compañeras de Arcón).

–Conozco a quien buscas, monja. Pero hace tiempo que abandonó esta ciudad para ir al norte. Así que tírate a un pozo.

–Ummm…

–Literalmente, monja, tírate a un pozo. En la puerta que conduce hacia el paso de Bukdek hay una fisura que, según los rumores, lleva a un portal que desemboca en el norte del continente de Tyria.

–Ohhhhh

Y así fue como Nueva Roma (quien les aseguro no es nuestra protagonista) conoció un extraño ser llamado Vekk, y junto con un enano llamado Ogden, fueron perseguidos por feroces Destructores hasta que lograron escapar exitosamente por el portal mágico (lo cual no es de extrañar, después de todo, escapar siempre se les da bien a los survivors), hasta llegar a Estación Boreal.

Un solo vistazo a sus alrededores confirmó que estaba en un lugar al norte, encumbrado y nevado. Con este pensamiento presente y la moral alta (figurativamente hablando) se encaminó hacia el mercader para comprar un mapa de la zona, pero francamente, ¿Cuánto más al norte, más encumbrado y más nevado se puede estar?

Un minuto más tarde y la moral de la monja había desaparecido (y si ella supiera cómo se siente tener DP, seguramente se sentiría así) junto con sus ganas de ser survivor. Todo el norte era nevado y encumbrado en este condenado mundo al parecer. Y en coloridas palabras se lo hizo saber al pobre diablo que le vendió el mapa.

El enano mercader escuchó pacientemente la historia de la monja viajera, y sin saberlo (y por lo tanto sin poder cobrar por ello) resolvió el misterio del paradero de la ritualista survivor.

–No tengo idea a quien buscas, pequeña. Los supervivientes se juntan en Gunnar no aquí. Dicen que Kilroy abrió recientemente una academia de Speed Survivor bastante lucrativa allí.

–Y este Kilroy, ¿es una ritualista? –preguntó la monja esperanzada.

–¿Ritualista? Oh no, Kilroy Stonekin es un enano y encima WaMo. No se ven muchos ritualistas por estas zonas para ser honestos. La única que conozco es la loca del pueblo, Colifa Demencial.

–¿Colifa… Demencial? –repitió la monja. –No parece ser un nombre tradicional para una ritualista canthiana…

–Disculpa, monja de las tradicionales tierras de Cantha, pero tú te llamas Nueva Roma.

–Touché –concedió ella.

–Oh mira, ahí está volviendo. Qué quieres que te diga, tradicional o no, el nombre le sienta bien. Definitivamente está dos veces loca. ¡No solo sale sin party sino que lo hace en hard mode!

Pero Nueva Roma ya no lo escuchaba. No podía apartar los ojos de aquella ritualista legendaria que se encontraba regateando precios de dorados con el mercader. Por fin, después de tomarse el buque, tirarse a un pozo y abandonar su tierra natal a su suerte con los apestados (eso sin mencionar lo que pretendía decirle a Vekk si a esa ratucha se le ocurría venir a buscarla para luchar contra esos endemoniados destructores), por fin su viaje llegaba a su fin.

Por fin Nueva Roma conocía a quien es la protagonista de esta historia.

Siendo nativa de Cantha la monja estaba acostumbrada a los excéntricos aspectos de los ritualistas, pero esta en particular se llevaba los premios y ciertamente no daba la impresión de tener todos los grawls en línea. Sin embargo no era precisamente por su sanidad mental (y mucho menos por su buen gusto en accesorios) que la monja había cruzado el mundo buscándola.

Esta ritualista irradiaba talento, destreza sin igual en cada uno de sus vertiginosos movimientos. Una survivor hecha y derecha. Todo lo que Nueva Roma soñaba ser, y más aún.

Sin perder un solo minuto más, la monja dejó hablando solo al desconcertado enano, y corrió hacia el portal de la ciudad, esquivando npcs, jugadores, saltando el arcón y empujando a la empleada Xunlai en su afán de interceptar a la ritualista antes de que desapareciera por la puer…

…bueno, había esperado meses para este momento, ¿qué eran diez minutos más?

Una hora y media más tarde (al parecer la Diosa de Colifa creyó en toda Su Sabiduría que era imprescindible dejar a la ritualista bailando en la nieve, mientras Ella procedía a mirar una película en Su Sagrado Televisor), Nueva Roma se encontraba por primera vez cara a cara con la survivor.

–Quiero ser Survivor –dijo la monja sin preámbulos. –No me importa lo que diga Togo, no me importa si a Vekk lo corren los destructores. No me importa el Liche y menos Abbadon (ah si, no es que haya pisado Elona pero bueno, me spoilearon Nigthfall cuando estaba esperando en el puerto, y seguramente alguien va a querer que lo ayude con eso también). No me quiero morir y punto. ¡Así que por favoooooor –lloriqueó mientras tiraba de uno de los flecos de la pollera de la ritualista– enseñame tu técnica!

Colifa Demencial estudió por unos instantes a la evidentemente no muy equilibrada monja y comulgó brevemente con los espíritus.

–De acuerdo, hermana. Te tomaré como mi discípula –dijo solemnemente. –Le has caído bien a la tía Glaive.

Sin poder creer su suerte, Nueva Roma tomó de la mano a Colifa Demencial y se dispuso a salir de la ciudad.

–No tan rápido, discípula de Dwayna –la frenó la ritualista–. Antes de que pueda enseñarte nada, debes abrazar la enseñanzas de la profesión más antigua de las místicas tierras de Tyria, debes poder comulgar con los espíritus que habitan en la Niebla y encadenarlos con tu poder, debes buscar dentro de tu alma la paz interior y el balance de tus chakras, debes desandar tu camino, volver a tus raíces y alcanzar las estrellas con tus manos, debes…

–Ya soy ritualista de segunda –interrumpió la monja.

–Ah bueno, equípate esto y vamos.

Una tipa rara la ritualista esa.

El viento de Abismos Riscos de Hielo las azotó cruelmente en cuanto pisaron la zona explorable. Aunque era evidente que la armadura de la ritualista (inicial por supuesto, como las leyes de los survivors demandan) no ofrecía mucho reparo ante el frío glaciar, a Colifa Demencial no pareció importarle demasiado.

A Nueva Roma se le congelaron hasta las plegarias.

Tjorvi Throstson las saludó desde el altar de resurrección sin quitar sus ojos de la monja, quien ya estaba teniendo calambres en el cuello en su afán por sostenerle la mirada. Pueden ser sus instintos de survivor hablando, pero Nueva Roma juraría que el gigante ese estaba buscando pelea.

Luego de caminar hasta que el altar y su buscapleitos quedaron bien atrás, las nativas de Cantha llegaron hasta una pequeña colina enmarcada por un camino, lugar donde la ritualista se detuvo.

–Este es el lugar, Monja de Dwayna– anunció la Ritualista solemnemente.

–¿Y qué se supone que vamos a matar? ¿Osos? ¿Gigantes? ¡¿Dragones?!– preguntó la monja, imaginándose los fantásticos relatos que las futuras generaciones de survivors les contarían a sus hijos, y éstos a sus hijos, y así hasta que la leyenda de Nueva Roma sería conocida hasta Guild Wars 2…

–Lombrices.

–¿Lombrices?

–Lombrices.

–¿Lombrices… feroces?

–No, de tierra. –Y como para despejar cualquier tipo de duda, una patética e incapacitada lombriz de tierra apareció detrás de Colifa, balanceándose un par de veces para luego desaparecer nuevamente en el suelo congelado.

Nueva Roma calculó mentalmente el tiempo que le tomaría runnear hasta Gunnar. La idea de ser survivor de academia sonaba mejor y mejor.

–No es una técnica muy glamorosa…

–Ciertamente…–murmuró la monja.

–…pero es completamente segura– aseguró Colifa y eso fue todo lo que Nueva Roma necesitaba saber.

–¿100% segura?

–A prueba de idiotas.

–Soy toda oídos, Maestra.

Lo primero que Colifa Demencial hizo fue usar un Pergamino de Asesino (los 10 minutos serían más que suficiente) para luego acercarse al lugar donde la lombriz había desaparecido un momento antes, deteniéndose tan solo a unos metros, y con la presteza que da la práctica, comenzó a invocar un espíritu tras otro.

Nueva Roma esperaba, desde lo más profundo de su alma de Monja, que la flexibilidad y los quiebres de cintura no sean excluyentes cuando de atar espíritus se trata, porque francamente, ni en su más tierna infancia su frente logró estar en tal cercanía de sus talones.

Una vez ubicados los espíritus, éstos comenzaron a atacar en unísono a la infeliz lombriz de tierra, la cual seguía balanceándose de lado a lado sin saber de dónde venían los golpes (ni por qué, al fin y al cabo, las lombrices son pacifistas).

Diez segundos y de la lombriz sólo quedó un drop violeta y algunas monedas.

Así, una a una las lombrices fueron desapareciendo, hasta que Colifa llegó a la cima de la pequeña colina, con una más que aceptable cantidad de experiencia ganada (eso sin mencionar los dos dorados que serían bien regateados con el mercader de la ciudad).

–Y es así cómo se hace. – dijo la ritualista, mientras los espíritus desaparecían uno tras otro a sus espaldas.

Y eso debió ser el final de la lección. En ese momento deberían haber desandado el corto camino hasta la ciudad, vender el drop, contar las ganancias y empezar de nuevo.

Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

Quizás fue el destino, quizás fueron los dioses, quizás fue por casualidad (o fatalidad), pero en ese momento Nueva Roma no tuvo mejor idea que señalar:

–Todavía quedan unos minutos de Pergamino, ¿no hay más que diez lombrices para aprovecharlo?

Y es por una razón que la gula es uno de los pecados capitales.

Colifa Demencial, Superviviente Irreductible, Leyenda Viviente, que durante años y años hizo el mismo run de diez lombrices imbéciles, por primera vez contempló la posibilidad de incorporar aquellas otras tres lombrices tras el puente que su maestro, en toda su sabiduría, mencionó pero nunca quiso que matara.

El tiempo apremiaba, así que tomando la decisión con rapidez, y con una advertencia a la monja para que permaneciera apartada, la ritualista se encaminó hacia el puente.

No debió hacerlo.

Nunca llegó a cruzarlo y por lo tanto nunca llegó a invocar a sus espíritus. Apenas puso un pie en el puente, de la nieve apareció quien sería, en segundos, su verdugo.

Uno imaginaría que una leyenda entre los supervivientes como esta ritualista jamás perdería el título, y en caso de perecer, lo haría en manos de alguna criatura imponente, salvaje, implacable.

No un pino.

Tres cascotazos y la supervivencia de años de Colifa Demencial fue historia.

Nueva Roma, boquiabierta y atónita, se debatía qué hacer en semejante situación. ¿Cuál es el protocolo a seguir cuando la leyenda por la que cruzaste el mundo entero en su búsqueda, muere a escasos diez minutos de conocerte?

Nueva Roma se encogió de hombros y se conjuró una brisa curativa en si misma.

Por las dudas.

En silencio, las dos canthianas regresaron a la ciudad.

Nueva Roma nunca lo supo, pero la Diosa de Colifa Demencial invocó su presencia en la Sagrada Pantalla de Selección de Personaje, escribió su Nombre y presionó el Enter. Y quien no había conocido jamás ni la muerte ni la Muerte, conoció las dos en menos de un minuto.

Y esa fue, aunque no lo parezca, la historia de Colifa Demencial y cómo perdió el título.

Porque en Tyria, así como en tantas otras cosas, hay dos formas de perder un Survivor. Puede morir honorablemente, como ser en una batalla épica, por lag, intentando salvar a otro hermano survivor o devorado por minions sin master.

O bien te puede matar un pino.

_**o§o§o **__FIN_ _**o§o§o**_


End file.
